HDF Secret Spies
by Rubber Bonsai
Summary: A totally random and entirely made up story about what people actually are at the HDF chatroom...
1. Chapter 1

I realized that even though this is not necessary since I came up with the story, I want to say it so...

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the HDF chatroom, however that may concern people and their daily lives. (which is none what-so-ever)

* * *

In a flurry of orange, blurred by the ongoing shower of rain and concealed by the early morning fog, was a girl. Now, there is a lot of girls in the world, but this one is far different from most of them. She's a spy. A rather peculiar spy who wears a distracting bright orange cloak, and who also goes by the name 'Kookie'. That obviously wasn't her real name, or even her spy name for that matter. Her somewhat adoptive elder sister gave her that pet-name and it had stuck. Misa—the sister's spy name—had a habit to give the people she worked with different names then their own.

Kookie progressed purposefully down a side ally, allowing herself to slow down for the time being. Gravity pulled her bright orange clock down unnaturally against her back. There was a particularly awkward rectangular lump that formed right around her back pocket. This object, how odd it may be, was the key to success on her mission. Without it, she would be at a loss.

As she reached an end to the numerous branches of the alleyways, Kookie peered over both edges that led out onto a main road, or at least more main than the alleyways. There was a glimmer of recognition when she saw a figure in red standing next to a stop sign, and she remembered her mission.

After double checking that the man was indeed facing the other way, Kookie briskly made into a fast walk to reach the red man before she was noticed. She was grateful to the rain, for it would be much more difficult to sneak up on someone without it. She made it right behind the man.

Kookie smirked. She smirked while reaching for her back pocket. She smirked when she tugged the heavy rectangle from her it. But Kookie smirked the most evilly when she held up the small, red building material above the man's head, ready to hit his head with force.

A quick wail of pain emitted from the man in the familiar red cloak. Getting his head bonked by a brick was a sensation he was quite used to, but it never hurt any less when he was hit, which was on a daily basis. He turned around, still rubbing his head, and asked yet again the same question as always.

"Why do you keep on doing that??"

Kookie just smiled.

"It's fun."

* * *

I may add more, I may not. The times in which i add them is entirely up to my willingness to write at that moment. Fair Warning =P!! I made this revolving around the HDF chatango chat room, so if you are some random person reading this don't be surprised if you don't get some inside jokes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2—

* * *

Hahaha props time~! The first, uhm, 2 paragraphs were made by haibaradaifan...8D I stole it and used to to start the next chapter. She didn't mind. [bwahaha] You can tell the difference between the first two paragraphs and the rest of the story anywho.

* * *

Feet pounded the ground. Patter. Patter. Patter.

The cold air caused small puffs of white to appear as the retreater breathed heavily. Rounding the corner, the running figure stopped, pressing their back against a brick wall. Silence.

The figure held their breath, waiting for the pursuer to run by. The frozen one watched in silence and fear while the pursuer looked from side to side in indecision. Then they decided to take a side route down an alleyway, allowing the retreater to let the air go, the white cloud rather large this time. Relief.

This wasn't what she expected to happen on today's agenda. It angered her that she had busied herself tidying her hidden HQ all day for the ever-so-rare meetings, and is going to be late. They were going to discuss what to do about the uprising of the A-N0N's. A-Nuisance-0-Niceness. (A rather proud Kookie came up with that herself.) They were always a problem in the past, but these particular A-N0Ns are targeting HDF—namely it's leader.

After finally gaining control of her breath, 'Stephanie' made her way onto a main road and swiftly and silently—such as spies do—made her way back to HQ.

* * *

Kookie and Reoria watched the humorous image of two of their colleges rushing to meet up with them. Kookie ran out to greet the purple-cloaked figure and the green person looked around.

"Hey, where's Steph?"

" 'Dunno, she's not here." Reoria replied, a tad unhelpfully.

And of course, as if on cue, Stephanie emerged from the shadows, panting. It seemed she's been doing a lot of that today_._ She looked up at the crowd, then a small smile emerged from her face.  
"Tony!" She yelled at the green man.

And then she sat on him.

* * *

I'm **not** one for long chapters. I don't like reading them, I don't like writing them. Therefore, problem avoided. ^-^ *announcer voice*

Who are the two new characters that appeared? What do those A-N0N's want with HDF find out NEXT TIME [If i feel like writing it] ON CHAPTER THREE: Meepless in Seatle!!! *not actualy chapter name* .'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3--- Meepless in Seatle

* * *

you know, i could probably make a good story if I was serious enough. I'm just not serious though...too bad :D [maybe i will be in the future O.o?]

And also, this chapter will [probably] be closely released after chapter 2 [compared against the distance between chapter 1 and chapter 2], and that is becauuuse i'm being forced to write against my will by Haibaraaa D'= dat meaner. DAT'S RIGHT, I'M TALKING ABOUT YOUUUU! –points- Because you for sure will be the first one to read this. No doubt.

* * *

"Ahem" Called the speaker.

All attention rose to her.

"This meeting, as you know, is about the A-N0N's. They have been an increasingly bothersom annoyance so everyone here is to brainstorm ideas for their distructi-Tony get off my laptop."

Stephanie gave Tony one of those 'stares' that certain people seem to be good at. Tony doesn't do well under presure, and having that stare cast over you is like being in a giant presure cooker. Not without flinching a few times, Tony obliged and added a sarcastic comment that he enjoys doing oh-so much.

"We could just round up all the A-N0N's we could find and have you stare at THEM for a while. I'm sure they'll explode...or maybe implode. Depends."

Tony started to climb ontop of the refridgerator.

"Geez Tony, you totally ruined the seriousness that I had built up throughout the story." Stephanie mummbled, then turned to the other people. "I have something to go do so I'll be right back."

Everyone waited for that 'click' the doorknob made when the door closed. Then four pairs of ears listened closely as footsteps decended down the hallway. As soon there was no echo to be heard two purple sleeves were raised up in joy.

"PaRtY tImE~!" Misa called out.

"Hey, neechan, I've been meaning to ask you, why haven't you been showing up as much as you used to?" Kookie asked. "I rarely see you now..."

"Because my gay P.C. has been acting up."

P.C.; usually when someone hears that term they think computer, but in this case it stands for Pass Cey [like key but different]. It is the acess card that allows you into the HDF HQ.

"Why doesn't Stephanie just get you a new P.C.?"

Misa flew her hands up in exgasperation

"Too much mulah! Stephanie said that **I** would have to pay for it if I wanted a new P.C.! I don't blame her much either, those things are expensive."

Kookie stared blankly at her P.C., they were a lot of money, no doubt.

"Oiiii, I'm dead over here and no one cares?!" Tony called out from the top of the refrigerator."

"Be quiet, Steeve!" Misa replied, rather rudely.

Suddenly a 'click-BANG!' sound happened.

The Glare...

* * *

I actually originally made this chapter longer but I thought I would cut it off right here just because it would confuse everyone, seemed like an okay spot to stop, and would bug Haibara emensly 8D your welcome. [I'm digging my own grave;She'll want me to get the next chapter out asap...]


	4. Chapter 4

Yeaaah! Another short chapter, EVERYONE THROW THEIR MOUSES WAAAY UP, THEN WAAAAY TO THE RIGHT SIDE! NOW CLICK! lol...

(Wonder if anyone actually did that O.o')

* * *

Her icy glare plunged everyone into sudden silence. Something just ticked her off badly.

"They're here?" Reo inquired, gambling to take the risk to talk.

Though there were a few quizzical looks remaining, everyone else understood the situation.

"Yes." Her reply was quick and sharp. The leader got very aggravated when it came to the A-N0N's so she usually kept her replies quick and blunt to avoid any accidental snide remarks that tend to stray to the end of her sentences.

"Proceed with plan 'PlanplanA'"

The very still air left as soon as it came. Without a clueless person left in the room, everyone stopped what they were doing just moments ago to partake their part in the upcoming collision.

"Why do the A-N0N's always come? They lose basically every battle with us, unless they caught us on a bad day. I just don't see the point." Kookie asked while locking ammo in her handgun.

"Kookie, it's true that in almost every battle fought against the A-N0N's, we have won, but that may just be another battle won out of a never-ending war. No one will win unless one side's teams, and all its individuals, give up. Of course, the war is back on once one person gets the idea to break the peace, weather it be out of boredom or not, or fight for a better chat." Tony stated in full explanation while managing a rather larger gun.

"Ah..." Was all Kookie could say, failing to leave the note of confusion out.

"WELP! I'M READY!" Misa said, purposely being louder than the final clicking and flipping of the weapons prepared for battle.

"LET'S GO AND DO THIS THING!"

Haibara couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm.

Haibara led the font lines, trailing behind her were the more experienced weapon-wielders; Tony, Misa, Kookie, and Reo, then after them were the less experienced but still decent fighters; Rahni, Ayumi, and Izzi.

They walked out onto, what they thought, would be a quick spirt of a fight.

* * *

...*sigh* that...was a huge ordeal, wasn't it?

And the worst part is...that I'm going to be asked to write the next chapter soon!

D:

D:

DDDD:


	5. Chapter 5

HDF Chibi Story Random Intermission~

* * *

Kookie, a small girl in an orange tie-up cloak with a giant cookie decor on the back of it, was writing a story. Or trying to. You see, she wasn't very creative, or serious, when it came to writing stories, and she was the best procrastinator at the worst times. It took a great deal to make her sit down and write.

After a lot of the chaotic run-and-chase game, Tony and Stephannie manage to corner(but there's not corners in the chat!) her and tie her to a chair, duck taping her hands to the table that held nothing but an old style typewriter in front her. She refused to write with it, therefore forcing them to get her a computer.

" I can't write with people staring down my neck..." Kookie stated, implying them to leave. After being eyed suspiciously they left the room, leaving her to commit all her time and devotion to computer games. Curse Tony and his idea of 'checking up' on her progress.

So, following a good scolding, Kookie proceeded to write with them down her neck.

" I gotta pee" Kookie Persisted. Stephannie untied her and started to lead her out the room, and as soon as she crossed the threshold out of the room she slipped from her grasp and bolted for the front door.

_Freedom! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!_

Or not.

Kookie watched Tony smirk triumphantly while he stood being up-side-down.

_Why is he—oh wait._

Kookie swayed back and forth, hung up on the ceiling by a piece of rope.

A trap.

Kookie struggled up until they successfully tied her back to the chair. Two people bigger than her; she was no match. She decided that if she couldn't escape, that she would just not do anything. She went on a writing strike.

_Ha, what can they do now? I won't write, and they can't do anything about it! There is no more traps they can pull on me! Wait, unless...they hypnotize me?...No that's silly, they wouldn't do that...would they? Nah, that's so far out there, and hypnotizing doesn't work anyhow...it's all your imagination. Still..._

Kookie stared worriedly at their stern faces. After several more atomic-atmospheric minutes Tony stepped forward.

"Kookie.." _what does he want..._

"We've noticed your lack of writing..." _Is he going to punish me?_

"and since of the telepathy me and Stephannie have, you didn't hear us, but we had this conversation..." _Telepathy? IT EXISTS! Does that mean Hypnotism exists too?_

"and decided on to make you write, we'd use a different incentive." _ Oh gawd._

Tony turned around and picked up a pizza box. He opened it, picked up the contents, and revealed a giant cookie. Kookie grew wide-eyed.

"If you update, you will get this."

Kookie turned around, typed like a mad-man, and within 10 minutes was chowing down on the giant cookie cake.

Life was good.

* * *

T_T If only this happened. I WANT A COOKIE CAKE NOW D=


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello?" Kookie asked as she finally managed to push aside the rubble that covered. Darn those anons, who knew they had managed to pull something off, like this so easily. Her hands began to brush the dust off her now dirty, orange jacket as she marched down one of the ruined halls of her HQ.

Darn those Anons for rigging explosives, her team hadn't even had a chance to attack before they were set off. She couldn't find anyone as she continued to walk through corridor after corridor. She winced as she surveyed the destructions, it might take days maybe weeks to fix all this. Stephannie was not going to be happy. Hopefully Tony could work out some way to calm her down before they sorted everything out.

Footsteps that didn't belong to her suddenly filled the area of her hearing range. Her eyes widened in alarm, maybe the Anons weren't finished sweeping the area. They never stayed long enough, but what if they changed and…? Her hands nervously reached for her handgun…. which of course had gone flying during the explosion. She needed to think.

She subconsciously chewed a cookie (the one with a 'c' and not a 'k' of course because if it were with a 'k' that'd be outrageous because she'd be eating herself) as her gaze swept over her surroundings. It took her less than a minute to spot her weapon of choice. A brick.

Smiling to herself, she darted into the shadows past several ruined boxes, more ruined rubbles, books, and a computer. Matt's computer to be precise. Kookie wondered even with all his computer skills that made no sense to anyone but him would it be possible to fix.

_'It's a shame,'_ she sighed to herself, _'that this poor brick has to be wasted by bashing someone else's head instead of Reoria's…Maybe I should get a few more later. That sounds like a good idea.'_

The person was coming closer and closer and Kookie began to think of some comebacks towards the Anons should they insult her. The footsteps stopped and some muttering was heard. Kookie stopped chewing her cookie, it was almost as if the person knew she was here…

She stopped chewing her cookie not because it was a possibility that may have given her away but because she needed to throw the brick. She missed it seemed, but it did catch someone's attention., "Kookie it's me!"  
"Nee-chan?" she asked as she stepped out of the shadows. Truth enough her older sister Misa was there, "Where is everyone!"

"I don't know, but the Anons took away momie," Misa said as they began to walk past the hall, "This is one big mess, I'm sure when we get her back she's not going to be happy about this…"

Silence followed, then Kookie asked a question which she thought was important after several minutes," Where are we going and what's the plan?"

Kookie's question was like a thug grabbing a random passerby in an alleyway by this scruff of it's neck and then punching it in the face multiple times as it demanded for money. Yeah...it wasn't quite so nice to silence, "Plan?" Misa asked with a smile before she began to hum.

"Nee-chan don't we need one? I mean we're the only two here and we might need to rescue the others and…" Kookie continued. Misa just smiled.

"No silly, Anons never take people hostage, that's why they're so dumb and they're never hurr for a very long time. Besides planning is no fun, that's Dadda's and Momie's job, but mostly Dadda's," Misa answered.

"Oh, then why are we going in circles?" Kookie asked. They stopped in their tracks standing in front of several boxes. A gunshot was heard. Misa's hand reached for her gun, which was like a seventh grader standing next to a kindergartner if you put Kookie's gun beside hers.

"ANON!" Kookie yelled as she reached for one of precious brick stashes. Darn those Anons…. Misa opened fire without a moment of hesitation. She missed it seemed, following Misa's hand motions Kookie and her sister began to back up.

"Dang it!" Misa shouted, "This gun I have is gay, I can't even hit a dumb Anon with this.

The generic shadowy figure drew closer as he/she (it was hard to tell since they were you know, shadowy). Misa's gun suddenly stopped fire, "And now it's freaking out of ammo!" Misa complained. She threw the gun at the Anon's face. It would have been a direct shot if he/she hadn't ducked.

"You suck!" Misa called out angrily. Whether it was directed to the Anon or the gun Kookie wasn't able to tell. Kookie handed Misa a brick. It was sad, why did all these bricks need to sacrifice themselves for these dumb Anons?

They passed the box. He passed a box. The box suddenly broke as a hand burst out of it and grabbed the Anon's foot. The shadowy attacker tripped. The box suddenly flew into the air revealing…."DADDA!" Misa cried out in delight.

Without a word Tony had the Anon in a headlock, "Alright, since when do you generic people know how to pull off a plan like this? It's too smart of you people to set up a bomb and blow us up right when we get out of an elevator."

The Anon didn't say anything like most did. They never said anything or rarely did. Usually Anons talked when people disguised at them. They were simply too generic. Tony raised an eyebrow, "Alright, be that way if you want. We'll get the information out of you eventually."  
Kookie frowned, there was nothing they could threaten Anons with usually, but the tone Tony used sounded like he had a plan….something that was either never used, something she didn't know about it, or something rarely used.

"There might be more Anons crawling around here," Tony stated, his tone proved he wasn't his usual sarcastic self. He was being serious. That was something almost as scary as Misa being serious about something. Kookie wondered if the world was going to explode if Misa joined in the seriousness, "We'll go to the refuge area. I'm going to contact someone."  
He tossed Kookie a handgun it was hers. She knew because a Chips Ahoy cookie art work was on it. The bricks were saved…and now they could serve their real purpose in bashing Reoria.

"They probably have taken Stephannie and the others somewhere, which is really strange," Tony continued, "Anyways once we get there, you two guard while I get the plan ready."

"Yes ma'am!" Misa shouted. Her attire had changed within a blink an eye. She was now wearing a black jacket similair to Tony's though she wore a white shirt with purple designs instead of a black one with green designs. UD was labeled. Her Uninspired Daughter persona was ready.

Tony didn't bother to respond to Misa's title for him, "Let's go."


End file.
